Voldemorts death
by XkissXthisXmiseryX
Summary: Voldemort a strong wizard, or a normal person who like anybody else, two insanely random and weird girls can drive crazy beyond belief.


The rain was pouring overhead and lighting was attacking the ground. It was one of the darkest nights that have ever been seen, there were no stars in the sky and the moon was no where to be found, two witch's wandering down a road at night came across a driveway leading up to a house that looked like it belonged to the Munsters or the Addams. There were lights on in one of the towering rooms, so the girls walked inside hoping to use a phone and call for someone to pick them up. The girls were very strange and if you'll believe it not high or drunk, they were Maxine and Blake. The girls slowly started to walk up the stairs a little creeped out by their surroundings "Want to race," Max suddenly said with a bright look on her face. "Ok," Blake agreed, "ready set go", she said as she had already started to run up the stairs. "Pettigrew, go find out what the noise was," a sinister voice hissed from upstairs. Peter went down stairs and was suddenly stopped by to weird girls. "Hello ladies", he said, "avada ka-".

"I NEED AN ADULT!," Maxine yelled cutting him off. Blake and Maxine started to attack but not with magic, with their fists, Blake bit him and Max knocked him out. "Why didn't we bring our wands again?" Blake asked. " Hey, last time I brought my wand and we went on a walk and got lost again, a beaver stole my wand and we spent three hours chasing it, do you really want that to happen again?" Maxine answered. "Good point," said Blake. They walked further up the stairs and opened the door of the highest room of the highest tower. "Pettigrew, who was down the-"?

"Well, Blake this isn't the hairdresser".

"But your hair looks fine Max".

"Omg totally, that was my random daily impression of a preppy girl".

"So I'm going to have to listen to that again?"

"Hahaha, very funny"

"Hey aren't you Voldemort, hey Max it's Voldemort".

"Who".

"That ugly old snake guy, the one that killed lots of people, oh crap".

"Oh that one, oh can I have you autograph, please pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top, or below but who ever is on top or below maybe you should do it with the lights off your not looking your best lately".

"Max, that's not nice I don't care how ugly some one is, you don't tell them that," Blake turns to Voldemort, " don't worry I'm sure we'll find you a nice date somewhere maybe online by the looks of things that be better, well find a nice photo of Johnny Depp to put in your place".

"Can we do that?"

"We can do anything".

"Why? Because were witch's."

"No, because we scare people so no one objects."

"Oh cool, hey your still here snake boy, you don't find that offensive do you?"

"You insolent little child," Voldemort spat, "how dare you".

"Are you having a spitting problem," Blake asked.

"Because we can fix that," said Max.

"How Max?"

"It's easy as pie, apple pie, but the flavour of my desert is not important now what's important is how we fix Mr. Who's his face,"

"No Max, it's what's his name".

"Voldemort is his name Blake".

"No the expression".

"What expression?"

"You ate a lot of paint chips as a child didn't you?"

"You know Blake, people say that a lot, how come?"

" I don't know Maxin".

"My name is Maxine, Block".

"Cleric".

"Prostitute".

6 hours later

" And you see Blake that's how I saved the world".

"Max, you can't start a sentence off with, "and that's how I saved the world" and have it make sense".

"Well we've been talking so long I've ran out of things to talk about, what has it been like 4 hours?"

"Actually no," Voldemort added in, "It's been 6 hours 32 minutes and 25 seconds, if you'll excuse me". He walked into a corner pointed his wand at himself and said Avada Karvada.

"Well that was rude".

"I know Max, he didn't even ask us if we were hungry he just killed himself, talk about a rude hostess, wait he'd be a host".

'You know there's nothing to prove that, he wasn't really manly".

"That's true, oh well".

And the two girls left babbling about shoes and how they may or may not try to attack you in your sleep, and they went off to find there next victim.


End file.
